Thank You For Being A Friend
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Jason thinks about his friends...past and present


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Saban owns the Rangers, not me. Andrew Gold owns Thank You For Being A Friend (not just the Golden Girls theme, by the way), and the Rembrandts own I'll Be There For You (Friends). Dedicated to Jeremy Ray Logsdon, Cynthia Harrell, Cinders, Iapetus, Shadow Ranger, and all Power Rangers fans & fic writers. _

THANK YOU FOR BEING A FRIEND/I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
by C.A. TURNER 

_cThank You for being a friend                                                                                                                                                     Travel down a road and back again                                                                                                                                                    Your heart is true, You're a pal and a confidante                                                                                                                                   I'm not ashamed to say                                                                                                                                                                             I hope it will always will stay this way                                                                                                                                                My hat is off, let me stand up and take a bow._ /c

Jason Lee Scott was alone on the beach. The sun was slowly going down in the sky. But as he stared out at the ocean, his mind was not on the sky, ocean, or beach. He was thinking about all the people in his life besides his parents who meant a lot to him. 

His friends. From his 2 oldest, Zack Taylor & Kimberly Hart, to Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hilliard, Tanya Sloan, Carlos Vargas, Ashley Hammond (who he met through Adam), and recently, TJ Carter, Cassie Chan, Andros, Zhane, & Karone. 

He missed them. He missed them all. 

_cAnd if you threw a party                                                                                                                                                                      Invited everyone you knew                                                                                                                                                               You would see the biggest gift would be from me                                                                                                                               And the card attached would say 'Thank you for being a friend.'_ /c

Memories hit him like a torrential storm. Like those... 

...of his first day of Kindergarten, and meeting Zack Taylor & Kimberly Hart, forming a friendship that would last to this very day. 

...of meeting Trini Kwan on his second day learning Karate at the YM/YWCA. 

...Kim & Trini becoming fast friends, and soon with himself & Zack. 

...in 6th grade, welcoming and becoming friends with new student Billy Cranston. 

...watching Kim's first gymnastics competition. 

...their(failed) attempt to make a mexican pizza in his mother's kitchen. (the memory still causes laughs) 

...their first campout. And much more. Still more happened later, and none of it he would have changed for anything 

_cIf it's a car you lack                                                                                                                                                                               I'd surely buy you a Cadillac                                                                                                                                                    Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night                                                                                                                                             I'm not ashamed to say                                                                                                                                                                              I hope it will always will stay this way                                                                                                                                                   My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow./c _

The wildest times were coming. Such as... 

...meeting Zordon & Alpha 5, and recieving the Morphin powers. 

...their first fight with Goldar, and countless victories afterward... 

...freeing Tommy Oliver from Rita's spell. 

...later, the loss, and return of the Green Ranger power. 

...Zack & Angela's first kiss. 

...Lord Zedd, and the expulsion of Rita Repulsa. 

...Tommy taking over as leader, as the White Ranger. 

...turning the power over to Rocky when he, Zack, & Trini went to the Peace Conference. 

...himself becoming restless with the conference. 

...leaving with Tommy to become the Gold Ranger. 

And there was still more. 

_cAnd when we both get older,                                                                                                                                                             With walking canes and hair of gray,                                                                                                                                            Have no fear, even though it's hardly here                                                                                                                                               I will stand real close and say,                                                                                                                                                  Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                       Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                    Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                        Thank you for being a friend/c _

...meeting both Kat & Tanya for the 1st time. 

...piloting Pyramidas. 

...falling in love with Cynthia. 

...having to give up the Gold powers. 

...Graduation. 

...saying goodbye to his friends as they went their seperate ways. 

...welcoming Billy back from Aquitar, this time for good. 

...now, he had just proposed to Cynthia. Billy was there, having joined Jason at Angel Grove University. A week later, Zack & Trini came back to Angel Grove, also frustrated with the conference's slow pace, and deciding to take back control of their lives. 2 months later, While in Florida, Kim & Zack became a couple, and she came back with them. 

-Man, so much has happened to us all these years. What's gonna happen to us in 10-25 years?- Jason thought. 

_cAnd when we die,                                                                                                                                                                                            And blow away.                                                                                                                                                                                   I'll say it then, and once again...                                                                                                                                                  Thank you for being a..._ /c

Kim & Zack tackled Jason with a huge hug. "Getting sentimental in your old age, Jase?" Zack teased. 

"What's next, a walker?" Kim added. 

"Ha, ha. seriously, I was thinking about all of us, and..." 

"Good things, I hope." Trini smiled. She & Billy were with Cynthia, and they were coming down to where Jason was. "Hi, babe." Cynthia smiled. 

"Room for a few more?" Tommy shouted. He, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Andros, Zhane, & Karone came down, all bringing picnic baskets & radios. 

_cThank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                      Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                   Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you)                                                                                                                      Thank you for being a friend                                                                                                                                                             Let me tell you about a friend(Let me tell you right now, thanks for being a friend)                                                                              Thank you for being a friend (I wanna tell you right now, let me say it again)                                                                                    Thank you for being a friend (I wanna thank you, thank you)                                                                                                         Thank you for being a friend._ /c

The melancholy mood Jason had was gone, replaced with total, uncomprimising joy, and happiness. He wouldn't traded any of his life for anything else, especially right at this moment. 

-Having so many friends in my life, I know I have been truly blessed.- he thought to himself, as the party got underway. 

* * *

c**_I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
THE REMBRANDTS _**  
  
_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,   
your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A,   
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,   
when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year,   
But, I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour,   
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before,   
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too.   
  
You're still in bed at 10, and work began at 8,   
You burned your breakfast, so far things are going great,   
Your mother warned you they'll be days like these,   
But she didn't tell you when the world had brought you down to your knees,   
That I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour,   
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before,   
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too.   
  
No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me,   
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me   
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the worst with,   
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah   
  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,   
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year   
  
But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour,   
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before   
I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too.   
  
I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too /c_

The End 


End file.
